Bad Memories
by Ellen Tracy
Summary: Ellen Tracy is 14 years old. What will happen when she is bullied at school?


* * *

Hey guys! This is my fist fanfic! laughs nervously I dunno if it's any good but so what? I enjoyed writing it and it was cool. Feel free to be honest if you do review this. I won't mind but no swearing! Bad people! Hehe. 

A little bit about my character, Ellen Tracy. Ellen is 14, twin sister of Alan.

All the characters, except Ellen, belong to Carlton/Gerry Anderson blah blah blah you know the drill.

So enjoy!

* * *

Ellen walked along the park, silently crying. The track was muddy and Ellen's shoes and socks were covered in mud. Ellen stopped and looked at her watch. The time was 4.00pm. Ellen sighed. _I told Scott I would be home 20 minutes ago, _she thought. _I hope he isn't worried but this was the only way to avoid her. _

Five weeks ago a girl in Ellen's maths class had started picking on her and calling her names. But two weeks ago things had changed. The girl had started threatening her, telling her she was going to beat the shit out of her. Ellen was terrified. She had heard this girl was strong and could easily beat her up. _But did she really think I was stupid enough to fall for her trap? _Ellen wondered and thought back to this morning when two girls, who Ellen knew were the bullies friends, had asked if she wanted to walk home with them. Ellen had declined, telling them she had to go to a friend's house. Ellen planned a different route home, one that wouldn't take her to the front gates. The only way was through the park. Ellen had known that Scott would be mad with her. They weren't supposed to go through the park in the winter because of the mud but Ellen had no other choice.

Sighing, she slipped through the gate and onto the main road. Quickly, she started into a sprint and got to her home in 2 minutes. She saw a figure standing on the porch, waiting for her. _Damn, _she thought. _Scott's waiting for me. _

Ellen walked up the path and Scott immediately ran towards her. "Ellen! Where the hell have you been?" he asked. "And why are you all muddy?"

Ellen looked at him. "Sorry I took so long. I...I lost track of time," she answered.

Ellen looked at him with her brown eyes. When she was happy they would sparkle but now they were dull and lifeless. "I'm fine, Scott," she replied. _Come on just let me go. Please. I just want to go. _

Scott sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer from her. He looked at her eyes. _I'm sure she isn't happy. Her eyes used to sparkle like mom's when she was happy. Something must be up. _

"Okay, you'd better go and change," he said. "Dinner's in ten minutes."

"Right," Ellen replied, and walked past Scott into the house.

Immediately, she ran up to her bedroom and shut the door, then pulled her shoes and socks off, then sobbed silently. _Damn it, Ellen, stop crying. _she scolded. _They might nootice if you're crying. _Quickly, Ellen stopped crying and wiped her tears away. She opened the cupboard and put on some clean socks and her trainers, then checked her face in the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red. Satisfied, she walked downstairs and jumped off the third step from the last onto the floor below. She smiled. She loved doing that. Scott always told her off for doing it, just because once she had tripped, smacked her head into the door and knocked herself out for 20 minutes. Grinning for a moment, Ellen walked into the kitchen where Scott was sitting with Virgil and John.

Scott, Virgil and John looked up when Ellen came into the kitchen.

"Hey Ellen," John said.

"Hey there, kiddo," Virgil said with a grin.

Ellen glared and stuck her tongue out at him, then sat down at the table. Ellen sat there, listening to their conversation.

"Scott we have to get them back," John moaned. "They've gone to far this time."

Ellen grinned to herself. _They've got to be talking about Gordon and Alan, _she thought with a giggle, remembering what had happened this morning. _Clingfilm on the toilet. Classic. _

Then Gordon and Alan came into the kitchen, grinning like a pair of chesire cats.

Ellen listened to their conversations over dinner. Gordon and Alan were in high spirits, like they always were when their pranks were successful. John and Virgil swore to Gordon and Alan that they would get them back. Ellen was looking forward to this. She knew that John and Virgil could play good pranks when they wanted to.

As soon as dinner was over Ellen ran upstairs to her bedroom. _Might as well do my homework, _she thought and pulled out her books. _Let's see...Maths, English...and Science. Right, well science can be last. _

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in," called Ellen. The door opened and Scott walked in.

"Hi Ellen," Scott said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," answered Ellen.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem quiet today and you didn't say anything at dinner."

"Oh...I''m just a bit worried, you know," lied Ellen. "We have SATs in a few weeks and the teachers have been working us hard."

"You sure?"

"Positive. See, look how much homework I've got to do. Maths, English and Science.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it. See you."

"Bye," said Ellen and waited until Scott had shut the door before breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one! I am in the middle of writing chapter two so it will be finished soon I hope!

And if you didn't like it tell me! But no swearing or I will kick your butts! LOL


End file.
